Wasted
by feathersxblood
Summary: Mello's drunk, Matt's not happy.


_AN: This be my first Death Note fanfict, so don't go flaming me. I don't usually do pairings like this, so I thought I'd try._

_:p_

* * *

**Wasted.**

**3:12 am.**

The door clicked off the latch and swung back quietly

_Fuck..._

Mello was home, and..

Matt lifted his head and picked the distinct smell of alcohol up.

... And he was pissed out of his face.

Was that just an easy way to forget what was going on in life?

To just..

Escape from reality? Weren't they all trapped in the same thing?

Matt hadn't gone and got out of his face at the first chance, but after Mello's brief departure this afternoon, Matt had suspected as much.

"Well, it's about time you crawled back from the gutters," He murmured under his breath, eyes locking on Mello's as he glared surreptitiously and then away quickly as though he'd been scolded by the look Mello shot him in the brief second.

**3:14 am.**

Matt's head lifted a fraction from where he sat, console in his hands, lights dimmed to give him the advantage of seeing the screen easier. His eyes surveyed the swaggering form before he sighed audibly and brought Mello's eyes to rest on his figure, not having noticed him already in this drunken stupor.

"Matt-" Mello swayed dangerously, and if he passed out in the doorway, it'd be up to Matt to shift the great lump of body back to rest somewhere, he just.. He couldn't and wouldn't just leave him, and knew deep down, once Mello passed out, he'd be up most the night checking to see if he hadn't rolled over and choked on his own vomit or tongue. Why the hell did he care so much?

"C'mere Matt.." Mello coaxed, wiggling his fingers, door frame holding him up as he beckoned the slighter boy.

"C'mere and show how much you love me-"

_Woah. Wait._

_**What was that last part?!**_

**3:22 am.**

He was drunk. Just remember.. He's drunk and he doesn't know what he's doing...

Matt groaned and shifted to relax more.

"Naw, you know. I'm comfortable here right now, how about you just go lie down and sleep off this state you're in?" Matt suggested, eyes coming back to the game at his hand and listening to the intriguing sounds that made themselves known every few seconds.

Loosing himself in the colours that blurred, and the little figurine that leaped about the small screen, Matt didn't notice until Mello had come close to him, only really knowing he had when the waft of alcohol induced breath hit him.

"Christ _sake _Mello-" He called, pushing the other, only noticing that Mello was falling slightly, forwards.. Onto him.. Where he sat. _Shit_.

He pushed himself slightly, dropping the console as the other males weight came to rest on him, but..

Woah.

That didn't seem to be resting-

Mello's hands were moving, twining his fingers into Matt's hair, shifting the band where his goggles sat and pulling on the hair, pulling Matt close to him before his lips forcefully came upon his own, tongue barging entry into his mouth, Matt not having enough time to deny the other..

And.. Oh- It felt good..

Matt loosened up slightly, only stopping when the hand moved to the waistband of his trousers and began to slowly unzip them.

No.

No way was he going to let Mello do this to him in this state. Fuck how much he loved him, that would not be a good thing for Mello to wake to in the morning, hell that wouldn't be safe for Matt if he _let _Mello wake to that in the morning.

"Nngh- Mel-" His protesting words and resounding shoves were nothing as Mello pushed himself down more, hands now having successfully removed the other boys trousers and were snaking back down his stomach and to the hardening arousal that was sheathed behind the thin material of his boxers.

His body betrayed him as he arched on the touch, his mouth opening again without permission. Or, more liek forced open by the intruding tongue once again.

**3:31 am**

Mello had pinned the other, straddling him somewhat, knowing full well what he was aiming at, and aiming to get. RIght now, and right here, despite the other's protests.

**3:32 am**

"Oh God- Mel-Nngh- No- S-Stop.. No-"

Matt pushed against the taller frame, feeling himself gasp and arch convulsively against the touch, "Please- Mello- No- No- _MELLO_!" He cried out as Mello's cold fingers came past the barrier of material that was his boxers and slipped their way around his hardening length, causing his eyes to hood despite the protests, the protests that just happened to fade and burn out with the murmured moan that relaxed his body before his mind clicked on to what was happening.

_Pull back.. Just move back and tell him no..._

His mind argued against what was right, and what was wrong. Yet. Part of him was arguing back against his thoughts, telling them to shut the fuck up and mind their own business.

When would he get another chance like _this_?

Probably never.

**3:38 am**

Mello's hand picked up a regular pace, moving quickly and swiftly as Matt's head tipped back, the low moans pushing past the lips as he wriggled slightly, trying to avoid contact, yet trying to get Mello to move faster, to be rougher, to be like he usually was.

The slowness was pure torture for him.

As Mello picked up pace, it shocked Matt.

How the fuck..? Could the boy read his mind? His eyes widened as a stroke hit a certain peek and he knew he wouldn't last longer at this rate, wriggling back more, the back of the sofa pushing against him, trapping him beneath Mello and the cushions.

Shit.

"No- Mello.. Y-You can't.. You're too drunk..." Matt groaned in protest, arching compulsively and right on time as the other alternated his stroke, squeezing lightly before he let go of Matt's length and looked to the other, eyes lighter than before, something having sparked in the back of Mello's mind.

Something that looked suspiciously risky to Matt.

"Wh-" He began but the lips cut him off, word strangled as Mello kissed him roughly before pulling back.

"On your knee's, _now_."

Mello spoke the words, ordering him into the position he wanted.

"_**Now**_Matt." He hissed, man-handling the other to turn him as the other froze, eyes flitting everywhere bar where Mello's erection strained against the material of his own jeans.

"Fuck sake.." He mumbled, pushing Matt down roughly so his back was to himself and he could grind himself and his erection hard against the other's bare back and arse.

"Mm-Nngh-No-" Matt protested through the moans, "Wh-What are you doing to me?!" He screamed slightly as the fingers probed his entrance, pushing in deep as his back arched and he almost came from the pure thought that this was Mello..

That this was Mello with his fingers buried deep in his tight hole.. And doing.. Oh god what was he doing that felt like that...

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Mello answered, sly smile on his face, bringing his fingers deeper, scissoring them, preparing the other for a taste of what was about to happen to him, knowing that by this, he'd introduced the other slightly to the pain he'd feel, yet also warned him that he wasn't backing down now.

"You can't-!" Matt's voice became hysterical as he tried to move, knee's weak, causing him to just shudder invoulentary as the fingers twisted, scissored and pushed back the muscles once again, bearing the pain and hitting a slight pleasure.

Before Matt had chance to protest again, he felt Mello pull himself out and sighed slightly.

About fucking time-_**Woah**_-What the hell?!

**4:04 am**

"Matt, stop squirming you pussy."

Mello smirked as he pushed his own length deep and hard into Matt, pounding slightly into him without the warning. Had the boy honestly thought it was over? That he'd finger him and just.. What exactly?

Just leave it?

Please. He'd only just started.

"Matt-"

He scratched down the others back, getting another shudder of pleasure from him, rippling through his body.

"-I said stop squirming-"

He pushed deeper still, his whole length now embedded deep in Matt as he came about finding a harsh, yet steady thrusting pattern and pace into the other.

**4:18 am**

"Stop squirming?! How the fuck- -ah- -do you expect me to stop doing that when you have your fucking cock dug up my arse?!" He wailed slightly, the moans intercepting with each brief chance they got.

Matt whipped his head round, having fallen forwards onto his hands and knee's now, Mello lain atop ever so slightly, still grinding their bodies together with the slick of perspiration and trail of come that Matt had already given way for.

Looking to the other, he flushed himself, seeing the pink tinge of heat whipped across Mello's cheeks. Didn't he know just how much that got to him.. Seeing that face- And oh _**GOD**_- What the hell was he doing now...

**4:29 am**

Mello had taken Matt's length in hand, massaging that, caressing so lightly, teasing while delivering in his arse.

Pounding deep into him, his own panting and slight grunts echoing in Matt's ear.

"Fuck... Fuck Matt..." He groaned, feeling his own high or release building, knowing now that it was only a matter of time...

_"-Isn't that what you're doing?" _Matt murmured, sarcasm hitting his voice as he heard Mello's words, moaning through the mumblings he tried hard to hide from Mello. The sharp slap across the skin of his arse made it known that Mello had indeed heard him.

With the stinging crossed with the burn inside him, Matt moaned louder, not bothering to try to control himself now as he arched, warning that he was near.

Warning Mello that he was near his release.

**4:40 am**

Mello seemed to give his hardest thrust yet on his release, burying the seed he gave deep into Matt, filling him and watching as the liquid seeped from the gaps, panting heavily as he felt something slip on his fingers, a coy grin on his face as he realised the moaning and panting that escaped Matt now signified the others release.

Exhausted, yet seemingly still aroused and hard inside Matt, knowing the other was breathless, and slumping slightly from the way Mello continued to move slowly, even though both spent, he slipped out of the other, leaning softly against him, burying his head slightly in the other's crook of neck, smiling coyly to himself and letting the breath wash through them, evening out and the panting to cease before the lighter strokes of breathing took over.

**4:44 am**

"Mello-?" Matt shook the other, panting somewhat from the high he'd just got, from everything. "_Mello_?" He shook the other lightly as he slumped against him.

Sighing, Matt slipped from him, pulling himself up and covering Mello with one of the quilts.

Lucky bastard. He could just sleep this off now.. Wouldn't even realise whats happened.. Wouldn't even remember this in the morning..

"_Prick_.." Matt murmured to himself, turning and going back to his own room, shutting the door quietly and falling back against his bed, unbeknown that Mello had sat up, a light smile tugging on his lips, looking at the door as he pulled himself up and stood, not drunkenly swaying, not blurry eyes, but perfectly composed, save the lack of clothes and headed to his own room silently, door clicking behind him as he fell back onto his bed, still letting the grin wash over his face.

Maybe.. Just maybe.. He'd have to pretend to be wasted more often.


End file.
